Spock Vs Unknown Pathogen
by TotallyGetsSpock
Summary: Spock contracts an unknown illness. Will McCoy and the team find the cure in time to save him?
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this is my first-ever post on FanFiction! It's not impressive, being only a little blurb, but if I get reviews, I will add on! I only need one positive review. So read!

_Mental anarchy, loss of control, terror, fear..._

_How much longer can I endure this? How long before I lose my mind?_

Spock had no idea as to how long he had been there, in that unfamiliar place, mind consumed by the raging _sahriv_, the storm surrounding it. He retreated into the deeper recesses of his mind to escape the madness. He had lost control of his emotions, and he could only prevent himself from crushing the windpipe of more than a few annoyances in his life. The incessant teasing from... _who? Who teased him? _Spock could not remember. He felt his normally nearly flawless logic slipping away, his memory fading. He felt disoriented, confused, dazed. He had lost himself in an unending sea of emotion, seemingly eternally to be kept in this state.

_Bzzt. Bzzt._

"Come in."

A man with blond hair, and a noticeable lack-of-smirk walked in, gold tunic wrinkling and smoothing itself as he walked.

"Spock..."

"Captain, I... apologize for my behavior earlier. I trust that-"

Jim glared at Spock.

"Spock, I'm a little more concerned about your well-being than your behavior. We will discuss that later. We are going to sickbay. Get up."

"Captain, I-"

"That's an _order_, Mr. Spock."

Spock gave a small sigh.

"Yes, sir."

Jim grabbed Spock's arm and led him to Sickbay. Spock stumbled on his way out of his quarters, almost falling, Jim catching him before he could hit the deck.  
"Whoa, Spock, you okay?"  
"I am quite alright," Spock passed out, Jim slipping an arm under Spock's knees, the other under his back. Jim promptly ran to Sickbay, setting Spock on a biobed and pounding on the door to Bones's office.  
"Bones! Get out here, now!"  
Doctor McCoy staggered out of his office, massaging his temples.  
"Alright, alright no need to beat my door down, now what is it, Jimboy?"  
"Oh, just shut up Bones. Something's wrong with Spock."  
Spock opened his eyes slowly, taking in his surroundings. He was in sickbay on a biobed, apparently. He had been unconscious for approximately 6 minutes, 33.62 seconds. He heard Doctor McCoy and Captain Kirk talking to each other nearby. Apparently, Jim was attempting to alert the doctor to his need for attention. Not wishing to be treated, Spock rose from the bed, and collapsed with a thud.  
"Spock!"  
Kirk and McCoy cried out simultaneously, both concerned about the welfare of their fellow officer, and friend.  
"Nurse Chapel! I need 4 cc's of cordrazine, now!"

"Yes, sir."

Kirk and McCoy both slipped an arm under one of Spock's and lifted him to the bed. Nurse Chapel walked in, concern obvious on her face, with a hypospray filled with 4 cc's of cordrazine.

"Doctor."

Nurse Chapel handed the hypo to McCoy and stepped back slightly, gazing at Spock and wringing her hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Spock woke in several seconds, to a rather concerned Dr. McCoy. He began to get up again.

"Spock if you try to leave my sickbay one more time, I'll have you strapped to that bed. Now stay put!"

Spock exhaled and stilled.

"That's better."

"Doctor, do you have a diagnosis yet?"

"Not yet. If you'll just hold out your arm..."

Spock cooperated and was rather dismayed to see another hypospray.

"Don't worry, I just need a blood sample."

Spock nodded, watching the hypo closely, as if he didn't trust it.

"It ain't gonna bite ya, Spock!"

Spock merely raised an eyebrow. He would normally counter that the hypospray was indeed going to 'bite' him, as it was going to take his blood, but decided to merely take it in stride.

Soon, Kirk noticed that Spock was awake.

"Spock!"

"Captain. I hope that the doctor has at least a hypothesis?"

McCoy hollered from the other side of sickbay.

"Nothing yet, Spocky, give me a minute! How come you hobgoblins expect me to do things the instant I receive them?"

Spock's eyebrow was in serious danger of being lost forever under his hairline.

"What do you look so surprised for?"

Spock lowered his eyebrows. He looked back at his captain, who still appeared more concerned than he ever had before.

"Captain, my recovery will not be expedited by your presence. I suggest that you get some rest."

"Would you like to play chess? I can bring in the board."

"Certainly, Captain, however afterwords you should retire to your quarters."

Kirk nodded and rushed out the doors, returning several moments later, board and pieces in hand. He then left again to retrieve a card table.

Once Kirk had set up the board, the command team began to play. So far, Spock was winning.

"So, Spock, do you have any theories as to what is ailing you?"

"None yet, Captain, however, I believe that the tests done on the pathogens in my blood should help determine the microbes' origin."

Kirk nodded.

"How long do the tests themselves take?"

"Several hours each; sometimes several days depending on the amount of staff available at the time."

"Of course, but on average...how long will the tests probably take?"

Spock considered.

"Approximately seven hours, as the labs are currently fully occupied. Checkmate."

Kirk smiled.

"You win again, Spock. Spock?"

Spock was having difficulty focusing on the captain.

"Captain, contact McCoy; I believe that my condition has..."

Spock's nose began to bleed. Spock pinched his nose and held a hand underneath to catch any drips that might pass his grip.

Kirk finally pressed the comm button.

"Kirk to McCoy, get over here, now!"

I apologize to my loyal reviewers. I only added a little due to my lack of time available and sleep deprivation, as well as other obligations *gasp*. Normally, I would give you much more, really, but if you feel the urge to indulge in Spockiness, try 'Survival or Succession of Spock'. It isn't great, but that's all I can give you right now. See you probably in a few hours. [I can't leave Spock this way forever! I will come back soon.]


End file.
